haunting reflection
by Sugerbliss
Summary: Kurama is known to be haunted by the past, now he is being haunted by an event of his human life. Kurama becomes paranoid due to whats been happening to him. Yusuke dosn't understand whats going on but he's not about to loose a friend to understand.
1. memories

Haunting Reflection

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" whispered the young red head standing closely towards the taller boy that was right next to him. "of course it is" replied the older boy in an enthusiastic way "unless your afraid?" he asked again eying the red head. "I'm not scared, I just don't think mother would approve me-" as he was about to continue the other boy placed a hand over his mouth. "Shuuichi, don't worry about it, your with me." said the boy with a kind smile on his face. "... Daisuke..." muttered Shuuichi quietly to himself.

He didn't like this place at all, it was dark and gloomy. It was as though it has been deserted for many years. Shuuichi was so stunned of the place that he didn't realize that he was drifting away from his friend. "Out of all the days to rain it had to have been today." complained Shuuichi as he was checking through the place.

He then paused for there was no recall. "Daisuke?" he asked turning left to right searching for his friend till he stopped at a beautiful old mirror. Lightning struck outside the window and Shuuichi emerald green eyes widened at to what he saw in the mirror. A tall half naked man stood there with an ax in his head, blood pouring from his body and his eyes were rolled over. Shuuichi quickly turned around to face the man and to his surprise there was no one there.

Shuuichi felt his heart begin to pound, he knew he saw someone there but before he could look back at the mirror there was a loud cry for help. Shuuichi jumped he knew that voice "oh no, Daisuke!" he began to run over towards the voice and to his surprise there was a huge hole in the floor and there right there holding for dear life was Daisuke.

"Daisuke, hold on." cried Shuuichi going for his aid. He quickly grabbed onto his hand and tried to lift him up. It was working, but then out of no where a shadow came over the young boys. Blood trekked down onto Shuuichi neck and he froze the house was abandoned yet he could feel someone behind him.

He slowly turned his head and saw the same man from the mirror. His jaw dropped open, but before he could scream he was stabbed right into his stomach. Shuuichi's eyes widened as the crimson fluid flew through the air. "Shuuichi!" screamed Daisuke in horror.

The red haired boy then fell to the floor. Stunned and in pain he faced his friend whom was still holding on to dear life. "...Dai..suke..." he whimpered as the other boy was clearly loosing it. "you bastard!" screamed Daisuke at the man whom was now approaching towards him.

"...Dai...suke..." Shuuichi whimpered, but was not herd as the strange apparently dead man grabbed Daisuke by the hair and lifted him up. Daisuke began to struggle then paused as the man lifted up his fingers and stuck into Daisuke pretty blue eyes. Shuuichi's eyes widened at the site, tears welding up. Daisuke screamed in pain and at the last minute when lightning stroked outside, the man dropped Daisuke down the hole causing Shuuichi to scream "No!"

" Kurama, hey Kurama, wake up!" said Yusuke shaking the red head to wake up from his nightmare. Kuramas eyes jolted open as he stared at the spirit detective. Yusuke looked at him with a worried expression. "what happened?" asked Kurama as he felt the sudden urge to puke as he stood up. Yusuke smiled "well you see, we were having we had a drinking contest and apparently you lost." he said with a huge grin. Kurama eyes widened "I was drinking?" he said surprised.

Yusuke smiled nodding his head, then stopped remembering why he woke up the fox. "yeah, but then you were struggling and mumbling in your sleep, I thought something was wrong." he said in a concerned tone. Kurama just looked at him then whipped some of the sweat of his face and stared at the other two boys whom were asleep on the floor. "that was thoughtful of you." he finally responded before sliding back down on the couch.

Yusuke smiled, "thanks" he said then turned to the other two. " I guess I could put Hiei in my bed and Kuwabara in my moms but..." he turned back at Kurama with a playful smirk "that leaves you and me with the couch." he joked Kurama just massaged his temples, remembering the horrible image of the man. "Kurama?" he questioned a bit confused. " Its nothing, I guess I'm not tired." he said dryly. "fine here we can stay up and watch some T.V!" Yusuke responded excited that he wasn't the only one up.

After Yusuke carried the other two back to bed he came down and sat next to Kurama. He quickly turned on the T.V and smiled at the fox. Kurama looked back at him and sweetly returned the smile. Somehow being near Yusuke made him feel more comfortable.

Not long after watching T.V Kurama felt strangely ill, "excuse me." Kurama said walking over towards the bathroom. "need a hand?" Yusuke asked looking at the fox a little uneasy, but stopped once Kurama waved his hand signaling that he was fine.

Locking the door Kurama immediately began to puke. Holding on to the toilet, he felt as though he was about to puke out his whole stomach. He then slumped down to the floor rubbing his temples, his head was pounding and it was making him nauseous. He then paused. There, on his hand... there was blood. Kurama slowly turned his face to the toilet... it was also covered in blood.

At that moment Kurama remembered why he accepted to drink. Its almost the anniversary of the day of the incident and Kurama felt so depressed that when Yusuke asked him to join them he just accepted, but there was no reason for him to puke out blood.

Kurama slowly lifted himself up to face the mirror, he looked like a mess, his hair was out of place his eyes were drowsy, his skin was strangely pale, and some how he keeps on loosing weight. He stared at himself for a while then noticed there was something in his reflection. He was about to turn when he just suddenly began puking all over again. Blood dripped all over the floor and he couldn't stop himself.

Blood gushed all over the floor and Kurama couldn't breath. He gagged and gagged till finally he choked out to small balls that rolled onto the floor. Kurama finally collapsed gasping for air. "oh gosh, make it stop" he pleaded mentally. He slowly opened his eyes and was shocked to see right there lying in a pool of blood was two blue eyeballs. Kurama let out a horrible cry.

Kurama then quickly jerked up. He was asleep on the floor of the bathroom. He still had blood on his hands and in the toilet but there was no pool of blood and no signs of any eyeballs. Kurama let out a heavy sigh and then jumped as he heard the the knock on the door. "Kurama, your OK in there?" asked Yusuke in a naive manner. "I-I'm fine." Kurama lied flushing the toilet and washing the blood off. "gotcha."

Kurama slowly got out of the bathroom, his head was in pain and the world around him was spinning. He was about to tumble till Yusuke caught him. "whoa, steady there." he said with a smile. "for a second there, I thought you fell asleep in the bathroom." Yusuke said teasingly. Kurama held on to Yusuke tightly feeling his whole body shaking. "Kurama?" the raven haired boy asked. Lately Kurama has been acting strange and now he may be drunk but he felt different.

"you know, no matter what, we are all friends, and if somethings bugging you." Yusuke smiled kindly "just call me." he said giving the fox his trade mark grin.

After a few more minutes of watching T.V , Kurama slowly felt himself slowly drifting to sleep. "this looks like a good show." said Yusuke sarcastically. Kurama didn't care as he was getting comfortable leaning against the spirit detective. Kurama then rubbed his temples again feeling the urge to gag again. "need an aspirin?" asked Yusuke. Kurama slowly looked up at him then pulled back seeing Daisuke instead of Yusuke.

He fell to the floor and Yusuke looked at him surprised at the foxes reaction. " I'm sorry." said Kurama feeling very embarrassed. Yusuke didn't change his expression for a while til finally he gave out his hand to lift Kurama up. His friend gladly took his hand and let the raven haired boy lift him up back onto the couch.

Yusuke then left without a word and Kurama just sat there pondering on what to say or do. " Its been almost ten years now." thought Kurama. He quickly closed his eyes remembering the horror. "How could this be happening, I thought I took care of it." he said to himself tugging a bit at his hair.

Yusuke then came in with a cup of tea and some aspirins causing Kurama to slightly smile at the half bread. "Your too much." the fox said kindly. Yusuke smiled at hi and handed him the cup "Who said they were for you?" he teased amusing himself.

The next day Kurama woke up feeling completely weak and sick. "don't you two look so cute." said Kuwabara looking down at Kurama and Yusuke whom both fell asleep on the couch. "shut up." said Yusuke tiredly. Kuwabara chuckled and Hiei eyed Kurama "more like the half breed was being babysat." said Hiei as he looked back at Yusuke. "hey that ain't true!" Yusuke protested.

Kurama wasn't listening to the conversation, instead he was hearing something else something more bizarre calling him. Lost in thought he didn't realize his friend tap him. "Hey Kurama, you still there?" Yusuke asked a little alarmed that the fox has been weird all night and is still like that now. "uh, huh?" Kurama responded not realizing want was happening.


	2. back again

The three boys looked at each other then back at him. "you tired or something?" asked Kuwabara "you look feverish." he continued. "I'm fine." Kurama said rubbing his head. "I should be getting home." he said looking at the time. "right now?" questioned Yusuke "I mean its storming outside and your walking home right?"

Kurama suddenly froze "its what?" he questioned himself mentally. "what day is today?" Kurama asked in an uneasy tone. "well its Tuesday, April 12." said Yusuke looking at his calender. Kurama suddenly felt a sickening sensation in his body, today was the exact day it happened. "why, gotta test?" asked Yusuke. Kurama was silent for a moment till he finally responded "yes I do."

Kurama was rushing home, his head was throbbing in pain but he didn't care. He just wanted to get away from people. The storm was getting really bad and he regretted not taking a ride home, but he honestly didn't want to have to explain his friends that he was loosing his mind.

He then came to stop at a familiar street where there was a huge beat up mansion with old police lines that read "do not cross". Kurama stood there for a while and he began to remember.

one day on Friday, April 15th a storm came out of no where. The two of them were running this exact street, it was a lightning storm and the boys decided to take cover in the mansion.

Kurama then snapped back to reality as he could of swore he saw someone moving from behind the mansion. A little boy whom looked very similar to someone the red head once knew, stood there. "Daisuke?" Kurama asked walking over not noticing it was slippery.

Kurama then suddenly slipped and fell in the mud, pain shot through the fox's body as he slowly looked up. His pretty green eyes slowly opened then widened. The man from the dream stood there right over him, with a diabolical look across his face. Kurama screamed and pulled out from under and ran. No one was on the street. Well it was obviously a storm but still...

Kurama rushed towards his house, not realizing that under each street light he crossed there was a black haired boy curled under it. Kurama finally reached the house and he locked the door behind him huffing and puffing. "Shuuichi?" called Shiori coming from the kitchen. "mother?" said Kurama sweetly. "oh my goodness!" said his mother looking at her son "what has happened to you?" she asked looking at all of the dirt that was on him. "I slipped." he said sweetly as she covered her mouth. "oh OK, its just Yusuke called to see if you got home and-..." Kurama then lifted his index finger and gave his mother a loving smile. "I'm fine mother." he said. And with that he went upstairs to shower. "alright then, you go take care of yourself, I'm going to go get some groceries with your father." she said as Shuuichi closed the bathroom door.

Kurama stood there breathing in and out to calm himself down. He then began to undress himself and turn on the shower. Warm water came pouring down onto him and he began to wash himself, Taking his sweet time to scrub off the dirt and to do his silky red hair. All of a sudden, Shuuichi felt strangely awkward; as if he was being watched.

He slowly pulled the curtains open to peek into the room... it was empty. Feeling a bit of relief he then looked the mirror that hung on the wall. His image didn't look as bad as last night but he still felt sick. He then paused... right there in the mirror he was not alone. The man from earlier was also there, and he was behind him.

Kurama quickly turned to face the man til he got slammed in the face by the guy. Kurama hit his head against the wall then fell to the floor completely out of it, but still conscious. The guy then grabbed the fox by the hair and lifted him up in an awkward position. Kurama blinked his eyes then began to panic as he realized what was about to happen.

Kurama began to struggle and fuss causing the guy to react by beating and scratching the hell out of Kurama. Tears began to stream down his face as he knew this was a fight that he couldn't win. Outside the bathroom Shuuichi (Hatanaka) was watching a the ring 2 with a friend. "dude, this movie sucks." his friend said as they saw Samara coming out of the well.

Suddenly they began to hear screaming from the bathroom and they both jumped in fear. "Shuuichi?" questioned Kuramas half brother. The two boys ran to the bathroom where the screaming continued, they tried opening the door but it was locked. "dude I think Samara got to him!" said his friend pointing to the floor as water was coming out from underneath the door. "don't be stupid." he responded to his friend "hey bro, its not funny, open the door!" he screamed.

Kurama continued to scream out and the two boys were freaking out as they herd strange sounds. The phone began to ring but none of the boys answered it, they were trying to get the door open so the speaker went on.

"Hi this is Yusuke-..." said the voice on the speaker which made Shuuichi quickly jolt to the phone. "I was just call-" Yusuke was about to continue till he herd the phone get picked up. "Yusuke, this is lil Shuuichi!" he said in a panicked tone. "My brother is locked in the bathroom! And he was screaming and there is water all over the floor and, oh man I don't know what to do!" he said freaking out.

"what! Oh man, I'm coming over there!" Said Yusuke apparently surprised, and with that he hanged up. "hurry Yusuke!" cried Shuuichi, then paused as his brother suddenly went silent. He quickly ran to the bathroom door where his friend stood there petrified. "what happened?" he asked panicking. "dude, I don't know, he just randomly stopped screaming."

Shuuichi then angrily began to bang on the door violently. "open, open, open!" he screamed out till finally as if someone unlocked the door, it opened.

Shuuichi eyes widened in horror as he saw the terrible state of his brother surrounded by a pool of blood. His now paled body was filled with abnormal cuts and bruises. The mirror was shattered and the pieces was all over the floor beneath him. The steaming hot water continued to pour and burn the foxes now delicate skin and yet all Shuuichi could do was stare as if he was possessed.

Downstairs there parents had just entered with the groceries, they were having a conversation about what kids should watch and what they shouldn't watch till Shiori came across the T.V which was still showing "the ring". Shiori looked very disappointed "you see, no wonder the neighbored were complaining, the children were scaring themselves to death." she said to her husband.

"boys will be boys." he responded slightly ignoring the topic. Shiori then started up the stairs where she saw her son Shuuichi standing there like a zombie. "Shuuichi Hatanaka!" She raised her voice then paused as she saw water pouring like a waterfall down the stairs. Shuuichi's friend was trembling obviously in shock at what has just happened. Shiori's instinctively knew something was wrong she then dropped her groceries and ran up the stairs to her son. "Shuuichi, what has ha-..." Shiori then turned to look at what her son was staring at and gave a horrible Shriek.

Yusuke and Kuwabara ran into Kuramas street and were stunned to see an ambulance and police cars there. "what the hell?" Yusuke questioned out loud to himself. The two teens ran over to the crime scene and saw the police asking Kuramas younger brother some questions. The poor boy just sat there completely motionless yet trembling. Kuwabara was about to get close, but stopped once he felt something was terrible wrong.

"Urameshi wait!" called Kuwabara. Yusuke stopped and turned to him impatiently. "what now Kuwabara?" he asked in a very annoyed tone. "I don't know, but I gotta bad feeling about this." said Kuwabara moving away from Shuuichi "my spirit awareness is tingling." Yusuke rolled his eyes then turned as he herd Shiori's voice.

"Is he going to be alright?" She asked desperately tears threatening to come out. Yusuke immediately ran over towards her side pushing past the cops. "oh Yusuke!" she cried out and hugged onto him. "something terrible has happened." she said practically falling apart. Yusuke began to comfort her not noticing Kuwabara was staring blankly at the house. He knew something just wasn't quite right.

"Mother, I don't want to go to school." complained the cute little red head. "oh why not?" Shiori asked sweetly. The young boy just ignored her, a mere human couldn't comprehend what nor how he was feeling "just three more years" thought the kitsune. " in three more years, I'll be able to return to the Makai."

in school it was recess, Kurama sat alone eating some food. He didn't like it that humans picked on him especially cause he knew he could snap them in two. Suddenly someone was standing over him and he quickly glanced up to see a pair of lovely sky blue eyes.

"Why are you sitting alone?" he questioned looking at Kurama whom just stared surprisingly back at him. He didn't look Japanese thought Kurama. He had messy medium black hair, he was just a bit taller than Kurama yet what stood out more than anything was his eyes.

He then smiled and sat right next to the fox. "I'm Daisuke." he said with a smile. "I'm seven in a half, and I like skate boarding. Whats your name?" he then asked. "Shuuichi." he said plainly. "really, that means Daniel in English." he said with a sly smile.

Later that day Kurama was then bumped. "move it pussy." said the older kid. "pussy?" thought Kurama, that was the worse insult he has ever herd. Kurama then ignored it and went to pick up his books till the same guy who bumped him decided he would rather tugg at the red heads pretty long hair.

"ouch." whined Kurama as he felt the tug. "whoa its real." the boy said with a grin. A few boys gathered around them and Kurama raised an eyebrow, he was being cornered by Humans? Suddenly he was being pushed back and forth and pulled at. "ha ha, what a sissy." said one of the boys. Kurama began to push back, but he was still too young and they were too many to do anything. Suddenly there was a voice that shouted out.

"Leave him alone!" said Daisuke in an angry way. The boys laughed "oh, what is the English boy going to do?" they questioned in an annoying way. Daisuke than gave a unique smile "I'm not English, I'm American." and with that he punched the main guy in the face. "and I'm proud of it." he said with a smirk causing himself to also get jumped.

In the principles office, Kurama sat right next to Daisuke. They were alone and both covered in bruises. "you didn't have to do that." Kurama finally said breaking the silence. " hell no, I ain't leavin' no body alone to get the crap beaten out of em." he said in a ghetto like tone.

Kurama just looked at him. "so why don't they like you,red?" he then asked. Kurama just paused then answered "some people don't like it when others are different." Daisuke then gave a bright smile. "well, I guess we have something in common." Kurama slowly smiled back. "you know what?" Daisuke questioned the little red head. "we may have lost the battle, but I still got his this." he lifted up his hand and showed him the bullies key chain. Kuramas eyes widened and then he smiled. "your right Daisuke, we do have something in common." Kurama said with a chuckle.

Emerald eyes slowly flickered open, he was in a white familiar looking hospital room. "Hey." said Yusuke whom was sitting right next to him. Kurama looked at him strangely then smiled sweetly. "What happened?" Kurama lied, he knew exactly what happened yet he wasn't willing to just tell especially if there's a huge chance he could loose them.

"what, you don't remember?" Yusuke asked in amazement. The fox just shook his head not wanting to meat with Yusuke's eyes. Pain almost intintly ran up his spine, he felt sick and dirty. "Kurama..." Yusuke started then paused "I need you to tell me who raped you."


	3. the past

Kurama sat in the bathroom floor alone thinking about what had happened earlier. " I need you to tell me who raped you." Yusuke's voice questioned through his head causing the fox to give a nervous chuckle. "tell you who raped me, ha..." he shamefully bowed his head hiding his pretty eyes with his bangs. His body shook and trembled as he began to gush out blood through his mouth.

His body was weak and he just couldn't withstand this any more so he finally collapsed to the floor completely exhausted. He suddenly herd the most strangest sound, a child's laughter. His head jolted beside him and he saw nothing. Kurama then slowly looked up towards the mirror; his eyes were now deadly. There in the mirror was his rapist.

Kurama slowly lifted up, and approached the mirror as if he was possessed, and he did the one thing he wouldn't naturally do He smashed it into many pieces.

Yusuke and Kuwabara quickly ran through the hospital hallways they herd something bad has happened to Kurama. "Oh man, what the hell is going on?" said Yusuke as they ran into Kurama's room. There were many doctors in the room, Kurama was completely wrapped up with knew injuries. A doctor was talking to him but apparently Kurama wasn't answering. "Shuuichi, tell me why are you doing this?" asked the doctor.

Kurama didn't even flinch; Yusuke and Kuwabara then ran towards his side. "what happened?" asked Yusuke worriedly. The doctor eyed him then signaled him to follow him, Yusuke nodded and was about to follow till his arm was grabbed by a fragile hand. Yusuke looked back and saw Kurama with the most strangest look that he has seen only once, and that was when he almost died by Karasu. "don't worry, I'll be back." Yusuke said kindly.

Yusuke then followed the doctor outside with Kuwabara. The doctor turned Yusuke with a very serious expression. "I've been Shuuichi's doctor for his whole life." explained the doctor. "Ten years ago, when he was just seven years old, there was an incident where this exact event happened before." the two boys looked confusedly "what?" they asked simultaneously.

The doctor cleared his throat and started again. "You see ten years ago, Shuuichi was brought to me by the police. Neighbors called them because they herd screaming. He was beaten up pretty badly and what was worse though was that he was molested." Yusuke stared, not once had Kurama ever mentioned anything like this before.

"we never caught the culprit. Nor has anyone ever seen a man even close to the description he has given us." "what do you mean?" asked Kuwabara now angry that they didn't catch the guy. "because my young man, dead men don't walk." he said angrily. Both boys gave him a weird look "what the hell dose that mean?" asked Yusuke impatiently.

"The description your friend gave us was of a corps, the police had no time for games yet no matter what happened, he never changed his story." he said calmly Yusuke and Kuwabara eyed each other, something was very odd in the story. "we believe, that the person he was with raped him and as a defense Shuuichi killed him."

"oh come on, Kura- uh Shuuichi wouldn't do that!" said Yusuke. "there was no proof in that house that there was another person." said the doctor "Shuuichi was definitely raped and beaten, and the other boy was dropped to the second floor." Yusuke looked angrily "so what the hell, theirs no way he would kill anyone." reasoned Yusuke. "believe what you want, but Shuuichi is obviously sick in the head as he is physically, and if there was something going on, you should say it right now before the cops come." and with that he walked away.

Yusuke went to punch the guy, but was stopped by Kuwabara "no Urameshi, he's not worth it." he said reasoning with the raven head. "yeah but, this son of a gun thinks we have something to do with it." Yusuke said angrily. "yeah but beating him up wont help Kurama." said Kuwabara. "good point." agreed Yusuke sadly as they went to go question their red headed friend.


	4. haunting truth

Kurama sat on the bed holding onto himself trembling yet trying to calm his nerves. He couldn't think, his rapist was all over his mind, and to make things worse was that they believe he was hurting himself, they honestly think that he would hurt himself. It needed to stop, he needed to make things stop, but he just didn't remember how to stop it.

Suddenly Yusuke and Kuwabara entered the room, and Kurama quickly regained his cool. Kurama looked like a mess, his blood red hair was uncombed his skin was as white as paper, his eyes were darkened yet they still haven't lost there color. The boys were quiet for some time till Yusuke broke the silence.

"how are you feeling?" he asked gently. "I'll survive." said Kurama in a weak voice. "you don't look too good." said Kuwabara giving a news update. Kurama just smiled back and then tried straighten up causing a bolt of pain to go up his spine. "don't try to move, you'll hurt yourself." said Yusuke pushing him to go back to his same location.

"I'm sorry." was all he said and Yusuke eyed him seriously. "so, who's Daisuke?" he asked looking directly at Kurama whom put his face low that way he didn't have to face Yusuke "we saw your mother after we spoke to the doctor." he continued yet the fox still didn't respond. "I herd he hurt you." Yusuke said softly.

"that was a lie." said Kurama in a strong harsh voice. Yusuke looked at him confusedly, but Kurama still kept his face down. "then what happened?" Yusuke demanded, but Kurama didn't answer. Kuwabara immediately felt something was strange, he was hearing low voices that sent goosebumps up his spine. "Urameshi-..." "can it Kuwabara!" Yusuke said angrily. "I'm talking to Kurama!"

Kurama wasn't listening though, he didn't hear anything they were saying; there mouths were moving yet no sound was coming out of it. He suddenly felt like he was going to pass out, there loud voices in the room, all calling him, asking him questions, threatening, till finally out of all the voices one of them stood out the most "Do you blame me?" whispered the young voice.

Kurama's eyes widened, guilt swallowed him and he finally lost his mind. "Kurama, what did he do to you?" Yusuke demanded grabbing Kurama by the shoulders so that he could pay attention. "no!" Kurama actually screamed out pulling of Yusuke and out of bed. "Daisuke was my friend." Kurama said in a shakey voice moving away from the two boys.

"Kurama?" questioned Yusuke a little freaked to sea Kurama in this kind of state. "Daisuke would never hurt me." the now out of it fox said still backing away from them, but towards the balcony. "Kurama get back here." said Yusuke now panicking, Kurama seriously looks as though he is about to jump off. "

"he was my friend, he was just trying to help me, it's my fault, it's my fault he's dead!" screamed out the terrified Kitsune causing his doctor to run in. "Shuuichi-..." the doctor said, but Kurama cut him off "go away!" he screamed moving almost completely towards the edge of the balcony "you cant help me, it's your fault! It's cause of people like you, this is happening! Leave me alone!" and with that Kurama slipt off the balcony.

His mother gave a horrible scream and Kurama regained his mind causing his eyes to regain its color. Everyone was in shock as Hiei appeared out of nowhere and had Kurama held up by his waist. The fox just stared at the fire demon than slowly regained his composure. Shiori fainted and Kuwabara caught her.

The doctor called for backup and then looked towards Hiei curiously, now he may be old, but he knew that Hiei wasn't in the room earlier. Hiei ignored the human and instead pulled Kurama inside. "what is wrong with you, fox?" he asked angrily. Kurama looked at him sadly and was about to answer till a bunch of doctors came in and began to grab him. "get off him!" yelled Yusuke

Hiei moved back surprised then went to launch forward till Yusuke stopped him. Kurama tried to struggle knowing what they were going to do but instead he stopped knowing if he's calm about it, Hiei wont go around seeking unnecessary revenge. The doctors took out a vaccine and put it into Kurama delicate skin causing him to wince in pain.

"get off him you stupid humans" said Hiei angrily not understanding what they were doing to Kurama. " you say it as if your not human." said the doctor towards Hiei in a searious tone. Yusuke looked a bit shocked but then laughed. "you know little kids, they think there immortal." the doctor didn't even flinch, instead he kept his eyes on Hiei. "where is your parents?" he asked harshly causing Yusuke to feel awkward.

"He's my little brother." Yusuke lied pulling Hiei away from the doctor, but causing Hiei to look at Yusuke confusedly. Hiei then pulled off Yusuke and walked over to the bed bumping past the doctors to look at Kurama. He was half asleep when he looked at Hiei. "You believe me, don't you?" he asked drowsily. Hiei just looked at him then nodded as Kurama slept into unconsciousness.

"Mother I'm going to school!" said the little red head "you don't want me to take you?" asked Shiori with a smile. "nah, I'm going with Daisuke." he said sweetly then kissed his mother and headed out the door.

It looked like a storm was coming, but the two boys were enjoying themselves that they didn't realize the weather. "after school want to come to my house?" asked Daisuke. "sure, I'd be glad to." Said Kurama with a smile.

It then began to storm "Lightning, I hate lightning!" cried Daisuke. "and then you say I look like a girl." Kurama said in amusement as they ran for shelter. "quick in there." said Daisuke as they approached and entered the abandoned mansion.

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" whispered the young red head standing closely towards the taller boy that was right next to him. "of course it is" replied the older boy in an enthusiastic way "unless your afraid?" he asked again eying the red head.

"I'm not scared, I just don't think mother would approve me-" as he was about to continue the other boy placed a hand over his mouth. "Shuuichi, don't worry about it, your with me." said the boy with a kind smile on his face. "... Daisuke..." muttered Kurama quietly to himself.

He didn't like this place at all, it was dark and gloomy. It was as though it has been deserted for many years. Kurama was so stunned of the place that he didn't realize that he was drifting away from his friend. "Out of all the days to rain it had to have been today." complained Kurama as he was checking through the place.

He then paused for there was no recall. "Daisuke?" he asked turning left to right searching for his friend till he stopped at a beautiful old mirror. Lightning struck outside the window and Kurama's emerald green eyes widened at to what he saw in the mirror. A tall half naked man stood there with an ax in his head, blood pouring from his body and his eyes were rolled over. Kurama quickly turned around to face the man and to his surprise there was no one there.

Kurama felt his heart begin to pound, he knew he saw someone there but before he could look back at the mirror there was a loud cry for help. Kurama jumped he knew that voice "oh no, Daisuke!" he began to run over towards the voice and to his surprise there was a huge hole in the floor and there right there holding for dear life was Daisuke.

"Daisuke, hold on." cried Kurama going for his aid. He quickly grabbed onto his hand and tried to lift him up. It was working, but then out of no where a shadow came over the young boys. Blood trekked down onto Kurama's neck and he froze the house was abandoned yet he could feel someone behind him.

He slowly turned his head and saw the same man from the mirror. His jaw dropped open, but before he could scream he was stabbed right into his stomach. Kurama's eyes widened as the crimson fluid flew through the air. "Shuuichi!" screamed Daisuke in horror.

The red haired boy then fell to the floor. Stunned and in pain he faced his friend whom was still holding on to dear life. "...Dai..suke..." he whimpered as the other boy was clearly loosing it. "you bastard!" screamed Daisuke at the man whom was now approaching towards him.

"...Dai...suke..." Kurama whimpered, but was not herd as the strange apparently dead man grabbed Daisuke by the hair and lifted him up. Daisuke began to struggle then paused as the man lifted up his fingers and stuck into Daisuke pretty blue eyes. Kurama's eyes widened at the site, tears welding up. Daisuke screamed in pain and at the last minute when lightning stroked outside, the man dropped Daisuke down the hole causing Kurama to scream "No!"

"Daisuke, Daisuke!" Kurama kept on calling out; the man then turned Kurama's direction with an evil look on his face. He grabbed the small boy by the hair and slammed him against the wall tearing off his clothes. "get off me!" cried Kurama, but it was too late.

Kurama began to scream out in pain as he was being violated. Tears strolled down his face as he felt the pressure inside him. Jolting his head up he then realized that there were pictures all over the wall, but he couldn't get a good look at them because of what the guy was doing.

Kurama then screamed out one last time in pain and then collapsed to the floor. Blood mixed with some kind of dirty liquid dropped down his legs causing pain in Kurama's body. The man grabbed Kurama by his pretty red hair and was dragging him to the previous room.

Kurama was so weak he couldn't even budge to pull of or fight. For a second there he thought he was about to die again. Kurama slowly lifted up his eyes to see where his tormenter was taking him. It was that same mirror.

His eyes widened in shock as to the horrible site that was in the mirror. Bodies upon bodies were stacked all over the room,they were all dead and all eyes were on him. Kurama now tried to fight and pull away as his tormentor was trying to drag him towards the mirror.

Kurama was close, so he did the only thing he could do. He screamed...

Kurama then woke up breathing heavily, Hiei stood next to him eyes closed. "so that's what happened." he said turning his attention towards Kurama whom just looked at him speechless. "You read my mind?" the fox asked and Hiei whom stood up to leave. "Sleep." is all he said and then took off.


	5. the mansion

"This place looks spook-key." said the spirit detective with a whistle. "I don't like this place." said Kuwabara freaked out by the looks of the mansion. "You could go home, it's not like I invited you." said Hiei coldly as he walked towards the entrance.

The place was dark and cold, the aurora alone made Hiei feel a heavy feeling lingering on him. "you sense that?" he asked looking at Yusuke. "no." he said confusedly. "I do." said Kuwabara now cautious about the area around them. "lets stick together." he continued now tensed by the atmosphere. "stick to your self." responded Hiei in an annoyed tone as he walked past him."why you-..." grunted Kuwabara but was cut off by Yusuke "hey, relax it's just a house." and with that he also went his own separate way.

Hiei walked through the hallway furiously "stupid fox. To think it would have been wiser if he were to have just told us in the beginning." he thought angrily as he entered the room with the mirror. The air was thick in that room, yet it was so cold; Hiei looked back and forth then entered feeling a little light headed "strange." he said to himself, then paused to look at the mirror.

Back downstairs Kuwabara nervously walked through the hallway. There was something seriously wrong here, yet he just didn't know how to explain it. He slowly came to stop at this one particular door. "well, here goes nothing."he said nervously and opened the door to reveal a dark play room filled with old toys. "oh gosh, this must be an orphanage or something." he said looking around the room.

He suddenly spotted a burnt doll on the floor and bent to pick it up not noticing a little child behind him. He quickly turned around for he thought someone was there, but to his surprise there was nothing. Sighing he sat on the bed and began to rub his temples "I really believe we should have stick-ed together." he said disappointingly, but was interrupted by a giggle.

"uh... hello...?" he asked curiously, "is anybody there?" he slowly stood looking towards the door way. There was nobody there, yet his spirit awareness told him otherwise. Feeling insecure he began to leave the room, but tripped and fell to the ground. "ouch!" he wined then looked at his shoes. To his surprise the laces were tied together "what the-..." he started to untie them and the door slowly shut closed.

"I swear Urameshi, if you got Hiei into this, I'll-..." he was about to continue till he saw eyes staring at him from under the bed. Kuwabara gasped and backed away, shocked at what he was seeing. Children, there were children under the bed. "hey there little ones." Kuwabara said keeping his cool not realizing the situation he was in.

The children didn't budge from under there instead they just kept staring at the red head. Kuwabara felt very uncomfortable "You kids OK?" he asked more worried than scared until he herd a horrible moan that caused him to turn. Eyes widened as he saw the room filled with children... dead looking children. They were all staring at him and Kuwabara slowly backed away into the door.

Blood began to poor from there faces as they began to approach him in a zombie like way, the sounds they were making were heart breaking, cries mixed with whimpers and moans filled the air as the poor boy tried to escape through the door. "come on..." he cried "open!" he began to pound against it and stopped lifting his face up to see a little boy upside down on the door. The boy gave a wide grin that appeared as an upside down sad face. Blood dripped down its mouth and landed right over Kuwabara's face and just as the boy was about to react, the child launched himself directly towards Kuwabara.

In the other room Yusuke was snooping through all the belongings in the mansion. "sweet!" he said as he began to go upstairs "I wonder if I could scare Kuwabara?" he said with a playful smirk across his face, but then paused feeling a small breeze sink down his spine. "man it's cold." he said shaking the feeling off. He slowly walked around the whole in the floor, completely unaware of it till a sudden cry caught his attention. It was Kuwabara's voice screaming "Kuwabara!" cried out Yusuke as he quickly turned and fell right into the whole. Yusuke yelped as he was luckily still holding on to the borders of the floor. "great, I try to save the guy only to wind up in a mess myself!" he yelled angrily.

Back in the bedroom, Hiei approached the mirror carefully. He didn't see anything in it worth wild though, he only saw his reflection. He stood there looking into it for a while, he didn't like his features, he slowly closed his eyes as he remembered the pain he received just for being born the way he is, but it didn't last long for Kuwabara's scream caught his attention.

"fool." he said in annoyance as he to leave, not realizing there was another person in the room. He hurried through the hallways then paused as he heard Yusuke's voice complaining. "detective, what are you doing?" he asked looking down at the raven haired boy. "oh, hi Hiei. Came to lend me a hand?" he asked with a smile. "fool." Hiei said reaching to pull the boy out.

Hiei felt a cold yet dark presence behind him and quickly turned to see the source of it. A man stood right before him, it was the same man in Kurama's memories. Hiei tried to move, but was slammed into the wall. "Hiei, whats going on up there?" cried Yusuke not seeing whats going on with his little friend. Hiei angrily got up and took out his fist to fry the guy, yet his flames didn't appear "what?" Hiei questioned as he stared at his hand.

The guy then slammed him again causing Hiei to hit the floor. Yusuke was very confused as to what was up with Hiei.; he then looked down. It was a long drop and as much as it wouldn't kill him, it could still do some damage if he fell at the wrong place. He then looked smirked as he saw Kuwabara running below him. "now's my chance." he said with a grin, it was to hard for him to go up, so Yusuke released himself right when Kuwabara was beneath him.

The teen came crashing down right on top of Kuwabara "nice catch." Yusuke joked. "Urameshi, did you ever think what could have happened if you missed?" asked Kuwabara furiously. Yusuke shrugged then stared at Kuwabara, he was bleeding all over. Chunks of flesh were bitten out of him. "man, what happened?" he asked worried.

"I'll explain later, where's Hiei?" asked Kuwabara in a concerned manner. "well he was upstairs." he responded not understanding the situation. Kuwabara quickly ran up the stairs and Yusuke followed a little more alarmed now.

Hiei was doing everything he could to fight of the strange human, somehow he couldn't use his flames. Hiei flipped and kicked the guy in the face causing it to break his neck. Hiei stood there a little uneasy "great, now the brats going to break my neck." he said to himself while approaching the man. Strong arms gripped around Hiei's throat causing the fire demon to stare in amazement.

"I could have sworn I had broken his neck." thought the little warrior as he was being choked. The man began to beat him abusively till finally Hiei cut the mans arm off. The man hardly reacted in pain; instead he angrily bashed Hiei into the bedroom where the mirror was. Hiei unsteadily stood up, his eye glanced at the mirror and to his surprise the room was filled with dead little children. Among them was Kurama's human friend Daisuke "what?" asked Hiei tiredly.

The door swung open and Kuwabara and Yusuke rushed in. "Hiei!" called Kuwabara. Hiei looked at them then at the mirror, the room was empty not even the odd human was there. "what the hell happened to you?" asked Yusuke as he saw Hiei all bruised up. Hiei wasn't afraid at all, he was just pissed "so that's why the fox said nothing." Hiei said looking at the mirror.


	6. old ties

"Okay so, your saying there's dead people following Kurama?" said the raven haired boy.

The team were at the detective's house discussing the events that happened at the haunted mansion.

"I didn't see anything." he said again a little confused at whats going on.

"too bad we cant ask Kurama about it." wined Kuwabara, crossing his arms impatiently.

"I don't like that Doctor." said Hiei seriously. "you don't like anyone." muttered Kuwabara quietly amusing himself a little.

"okay, so Kuwabara was attacked by kids while Hiei was attacked by a dead man, right?" Yusuke said still not serious.

"fool." Hiei hissed. "Don't you understand how serious this is?" he asked

"ah, don't worry, I'd just blow his head off." he said with a grin, unshaken from his pride.

"idiot, don't you think I would have done it myself?" Hiei asked angrily.

Yusuke curiously looked at the fire demon.

"I don't understand how or why, but when I was confronted by that thing, I couldn't use my spirit energy." the fire demon said with a turn of his face.

"...great..." said Yusuke plopping down on the bed.

The boys were quiet for a long period of time.

"Fine!" said Yusuke now coming up with an idea "tomorrow lets have a talk with Kurama." he said triumphantly. "we gotta let him know that we're his friends and that we believe him."

"and how is that going to stop that thing?" Hiei asked annoyed.

"well, Kurama could give us a clue to whats going on." Yusuke reasoned

"fine, will meet at dawn." Hiei said and with that he was gone.

"that freak always has to come and go as he pleases." complained Kuwabara.

Yusuke shrugged "so you stayin at my place?" he asked the carrot top.

Kuwabara looked at him then shook his head, not wanting to tell his friend he was very frightened. "a man must never be afraid." he thought to himself. "see ya tomorrow, Urameshi." and with that he left.

Yusuke just watched him leave expressionless he wasn't to comfortable about what was going on, yet he wasn't afraid either. Sighing to himself, he wondered how his red headed friend was doing.

Kurama was sound asleep in the hospital. His long red hair laid curled around his frame. Small hands lifted from behind the fox, covered in blood and all cut up. It slowly petted Kurama causing him to open his eyes. Kurama quickly turned around to see nothing. His heart began to quicken, as he herd sounds in the bathroom.

"...mother...?" he asked as he slowly got up to walk over.

The bathroom door was closed, but there was a strange scratching coming from inside. Kurama's trembling hand slowly lifted to push the door open. It was empty. Kurama was very relived as he walked in.

"Silly me, It's probably rats." he assured himself and turned to leave.

He paused as the mirror caught his attention. There was someone there, he fearfully looked closer and saw his dear old friend Daisuke scratching on the wall. The boy suddenly stopped still facing the wall, his head slowly began to turn making a horrible cracking noise. Kurama shuttered at the site of his friend. Blood dripped down Daisuke's sockets, his eyes were gone, scratch marks marked his face and he had a sad dead look.

Kurama immediately felt something caught in his throat and he began to cough uncontrollable. His coughs quickly turned to vomiting, blood gushed out of his mouth continuously causing Kurama to fall to his knees in pain. Daisuke stood over him and began to stroke his hair, to calm the kitsune. Kurama's body trembled as he felt two objects come out of his body. Two blue eyeballs were looking up at him and Kurama now knew who's they belonged to.

Tears wielded in the foxes eyes unwillingly as he finally caught his breath. The hand that stroke him slowly caressed the red heads face.

"...Dai..suke..." Kurama whispered feeling light headed

he slowly met his face and to his surprise, the room was filled with children. Dead, decayed and bloody children. They were all staring at him, the words "revenge" "your fault" and other mild words were scratched into the wall, the children all slowly began to corner him slowly causing Kurama's heart to beat faster. There bodies cracked as they walked towards him, some were even climbing on the walls.

Kurama wasn't ready to die, not yet. He closed his eyes tightly as he wished his friends were around.

"...Yusuke...Hiei...Kuwabara..." he whispered in despair.

"...Shuuichi..." cried a low voice.

Kurama slowly looked up into his dead friend. Bloody tears rolled down Daisuke's face.

"Shuuichi..." he said yet again touching Kurama's face, causing the red head to actually calm down.

Kurama calmly closed his eyes and pictured Daisuke exactly how he was before he died.

"you must get out of here." he said to kurama in a soft tone.

"...what...?" he questioned slowly a little shocked to be talking to Daisuke spirit.

"he wants to bring you with us." he said in a dark voice. "He's here."

Kurama's eyes shot opened and he began to get up.

"Get out!" he screeched "leave!"

Kurama began to run as all of the children began to repeat.

"get out!" "run!" "leave!" "get away!"

Kurama ran like a mad man through the hospital, he needed to leave. Some how the siren sounded and people were chasing after him.

"stop him!" screamed his Doctor "Don't let him escape!"

Kurama ran through the hallways till finally strong tight arms wrapped around his body gripping him tightly.

"no!" Kurama cried.

He couldn't pull free nor could he use his demon energy. He was to weak and dizzy to move any more. Doctors and nurses ran towards him and he could just feel them injecting drugs through his body.

"That's way too much!" panicked one of the nurses.

"Don't worry, he needs it." said Kurama's doctor.

Kurama's world began to spin, "let me go..." he cried reaching out towards the door where Daisuke stood, darkness slowly consumed him.

"Kazuma, get your butt to bed!" yelled Shizuru angrily.

"I am." argued Kuwabara angrily as he slammed his door.

"slam that door one more time and you will be sleeping with the men on the street!" She said loud enough for the neighbors to hear.

"alright I'm sorry." responded Kuwabara rolling his eyes. "sisters." he said mockingly.

His sister was very mad when he explained to her what has happened at the mansion. And as much as she forbidden him to go back, he wasn't going to listen.

"I'm totally fine!" he said out loud reassuring himself, then closed his eyes to sleep.

Not too long after, while all the lights were out. A small hand reached and pulled the covers from Kuwabara. Kuwabara shivered and tried to pull back the cover.

"...heeeeeelllllllllp..." sneered a low voice. "Shuuichi needs you." it said again making Kuwabara wince.

"who are you?" he asked in his sleep.

"...save him..." it said again even louder than before.

Kuwabara quickly opened his eyes to find the same child from earlier. He tried to scream but the child's hand covered his mouth tightly.

"shh..." said Daisuke in a scary way "He'll hear us." he reasoned.

Kuwabara muttered something yet Daisuke's corps didn't respond.

"get rid of us, or else you'll all die." he said again sounding more like an animal then a person.

Kuwabara quickly jolted up. There was no one "phew, it was only a dream." he said in relief.

The carrot top slowly rose from the bed and went to the bathroom for a glass of water. He poured the water and raised the glass to drink it, but saw in his reflection a bloody hand mark around his face right where the boy had grabbed him in his dream. He dropped the cup and it broke onto the floor. Kuwabara quickly ran into his room and turned on his light. Bloody hand and foot marks filled the room, and especially where his bed was.

Back at Yusuke's house, Yusuke was watching T.V.

"geez, they can't have better stuff?" he asked himself.

The phone suddenly rang and Yusuke lazily got up and answered it.

"hello?" he asked.

"Yusuke, its Shizuru." said the worried girl on the phone.

"yes what is it?" he asked kinda worried till he herd a crash in his own kitchen.

"hold on a sec." he said quickly

"no Yu-.." she tried to finish but was cut off by Yusuke putting the phone down.

Yusuke slowly entered the kitchen with his index finger ready for anything. He slowly came across a broken pot.

"...okay..." he said looking at it suspiciously, not realizing there was someone behind him.

He slowly bent to pick it up when he felt someone behind him. He quickly turned and saw Hiei soaking wet.

"Holy shit!" he screamed in surprise causing Hiei to roll his eyes "Hiei you cant just come and go as you please."

"who says." Hiei said trying to dry himself.

Yusuke rolled his eyes and gave him a towel "nice Kurama ain't around so you decide to stay at my place."

"I'm not staying." Hiei looked around as if searching for something. "I thought I felt a strange presence in here." he said ignoring Yusuke's disbelieving look.

"sure, but you still owe me a new pot." he said sheepishly.

"why?" Hiei asked briefly.

"cause you broke it." Yusuke said reasoning.

Hiei eyed the pot then looked at Yusuke like he's stupid.

"I'm serious man." Yusuke said angrily.

"I didn't break it." Hiei responded turning to inspect the house.

"seriously?" he questioned curiously. "cause my mom isn't home and-..." Yusuke paused realizing something "oh crap, I left Shizuru hanging.

He quickly ran to the phone and started talking to Shizuru whom was obviously pissed at him. Hiei ignored them and was about to leave till he spotted an old photo. He picked it up seeing an old picture of a young Kurama with another boy around the same age. The picture had wholes through it two through the boys eyes and one directly through Kurama's chest.

"...damn..." he cursed silently.

Yusuke came back into the room panting "Shizuru just called, some freak was at there house."

"well he's not the only one with an uninvited guest." Hiei showed Yusuke the photo.

"...hey!" he said out loud "I didn't know you kept pictures of Kurama!" Yusuke joked.

Hiei glared "fool, don't you see we don't have much more time left."

"sorry." Yusuke said with a smile.

Hiei then began to cough wildly.

"Hiei?" asked Yusuke curiously.

Drops of blood fell to the floor.

Hiei looked at the blood then at Yusuke "if we are going to go, we should go now."

Yusuke worriedly nodded.

At the hospital Yusuke Hiei and Kuwabara were at the checking counter.

"what do you mean we cant see him!" roared Yusuke.

"sir, please don't shout." said the clerk nervously. "this is a hospital."

"I don't care if this was hell, I need to see him, it's an emergency." he yelled even louder.

"whats going on this late at night?" asked Kurama's doctor.

"Dr. Yamaha, these children want to see your patient." the clerk said nervously.

Hiei glared at the doctor whom looked at them angrily.

"Shuuichi Minamino is currently unavailable to see anyone including his mother." said the doctor.

"what, why?" asked Kuwabara confusedly.

"because he is very sick physically and mentally so we will have to transfer him to a more suitable location." he reasoned then patted Hiei's head.

Hiei pulled off and Yusuke grabbed him.

"cute, you take your brother everywhere." he said with a grin making Yusuke feeling very uncomfortable.

"yes I do." said Yusuke protectively, though he knew Hiei could defend himself perfectly fine.

"I'm sorry that you came all the way here for nothing." apologized the doctor.

"what ever." said Yusuke in an annoyed tone. Yusuke looked at Hiei disappointingly, but got an idea. "oh but a question." he said innocently.

The doctor gave him a bad look "yes." he said a little irritatingly.

"its a long way home, and my brother-" Yusuke put his arms over Hiei "needs to go to the bathroom."

Hiei looked at him raising an eyebrow but paused for Yusuke eyed him to go on. Hiei nodded obediently.

"second door to the left." said the doctor ignoring Hiei but keeping an eye on Yusuke.

Hiei left to the bathroom, out the window and up the building and into Kurama's room.

"lovely security." he said in annoyance.

Kurama lied there completely drugged out. His eyes had no focus whats so ever. Hiei approached him and shook him a bit.

"Kurama, wake up." he said but got no reaction."what did they do to you?" he asked observing his friends body. "this is useless." he finally said

He was about to leave till he realized Kurama was holding onto him, muttering something.

"...what?" asked Hiei bending down to Kurama to hear what he has to say.

"..donn..gommm...mann..tonnn..." Kurama muttered uncomprhensively.

"manton?" Hiei questioned then remembered the mansion. "understood." he said and gently took his hand off. "don't you dare die fox." Hiei said and with that he was gone.

"...donnnnt...gooo...tooo...the mansion." he said again repeatedly to no one.

"your brother is taking a while." said the doctor.

"well he had to go." responded Yusuke

Hiei quickly ran over them. "we gotta go." he said quickly.

"where?" asked Kuwabara.

"to the mansion." Hiei said without realizing the doctor was listening.

The doctor gave an evil look as they left.


	7. Horror madness

Kurama has never felt so drugged before in his whole life. His body ached and throbbed in pain. The door slowly creaked open, but the boy felt no strength in him to look up.

"How do you feel?" questioned the doctor.

Kurama slightly raised his eyes to look at the man. The doctor paused and gave him an evil grin

"did it hurt?" he said with alight chuckle, petting Kurama's head like a pet. "My dear Shuuichi, you really thought that getting rid of my Fathers body would actually put him to rest?" he said calmly then gripped onto his hair and pulled it to face him.

Kurama lifelessly lifted up by the force yet said and did nothing.

The man cackled lightly "how pathetic, you do know your friends are at the mansion." he whispered into the red heads ear causing the boy to close his eyes in despair and guilt. "it's your fault." he said again lower the fox even more. "you should be punished for the things you've done. First your friend, than that police man,your father, and now your friends."

Kurama's eyes then shot wide opened as he began to remember the no one but one a rookie-police officer believed him, how he was tortured into being mental, how his father died for him and how Kurama had to get rid of the body. Kurama then looked at the doctor with a very sadden expression on his face.

"your-... father...?" he asked in a low husky whisper causing the man to grin even wider.

"yes well you see, my father had a strange taste indeed." he slowly began to undo the foxes cloths "that mansion used to be an orphanage." he explained as Kurama tried to pull away. "He adored little children in many ways." he slowly lifted the red head by the hair "till finally, when a little girl got adopted they found she wasn't only pregnant but she was also missing a bone." and with that he slammed the kitsune into the wall.

"the police were going to have him arrested, but he didn't want that."

he laughed madly as blood began to drip down Kurama delicate features.

"so he hanged himself, and made sure not one children was found."

Kurama tried to move away or at least attempt to fight him off, but his body was too drugged out to even flinch.

"and guess what they do?" he asked the fox with a sly smile which quickly turned dark as he sucked on his two fingers.

"well?" he asked again stabbing them forcefully into Kurama causing the red head to cry out in pain. "they dug a whole, tossed his body in it and cursed him! They didn't even give him a tombstone, no name nothing." Kurama moaned louder and his doctor quickly covered his mouth with his free hand. "Shh!" he said gently, keeping him close to him.

Kurama muffled something and the doctor slowly lifted his hand away from his mouth.

"p-please..." he said pleading the human to just stop.

The doctor frowned at this and pressed harsher into the fox causing him to moan out and then give him a death glare. The doctor began to sweat as he stared into the foxes emerald green eyes. It had death written all over it, and it made him very angry and uncomfortable.

He then gave a nervous smile "who do you think you are?" he asked evilly then began to undo his own pants. "you think you can do anything?" he asked again putting the poor red head in position.

Kurama not once took his eyes off of him. "you think you can win?" he said then entered into the fox causing him to close his eyes in pain.

"do you think someone may help you?" he began to push into the boy harshly making him cry out in pain. "do you think you'll survive?" he continued to thrush in harder causing tears to go down Kurama's face unintentionally. "do you think anyone would believe you?"

Kurama gripped onto the sheets tightly as he felt as though he was going to be ripped apart. "It's too much!" he cried mentally.

"Huh,huh?" the doctor questioned evilly as he was trusting in even faster now. "Fuck you! Fuck- You! Bitch!" he screamed until finally Kurama gave a high pitched cry causing the doctor to come back to reality.

He slowly let Kurama go limp on the bed, his green eyes still had it's gaze though tearfully. Not cause he's crying but as a body reaction to unbearable pain.

"It'll soon be over" the doctor said expressionlessly as he stroked the red heads beautiful hair.

Down at the mansion Yusuke, Hiei and Kuwabara were investigating the place.

"you sure we needed to be here?" asked Yusuke looking around the place.

Hiei nodded.

"then what are waiting for?" asked Kuwabara.

The four of then entered the place. Kuwabara suddenly felt like he should go home but he fought that urge. They entered and slowly walked through the place. They checked every room together till they finally got to the bedroom.

"Detective." Hiei said catching Yusuke's attention pointing at the mirror.

"looks like a junky old mirror to me." said Yusuke in a smart tone.

"no fool, this was the mirror from Kurama's memories." He said apparently annoyed, but then paused as he noticed Kuwabara was trembling.

"Do you guys see it?" he asked in a nervous tone.

"see what?" asked Yusuke looking around.

"It's filled with children!" Kuwabara said and slowly reached out and touched the mirror.

He saw children all over the room through the reflection of the mirror. They looked terrible as if they were abused before they were killed.

"they were murdered." he said slowly "and there all around us." he said transpiring.

All of a sudden there were crying sounds herd in the room that made the boys look around.

"great." Yusuke said now a little nervous.

"It's coming from the mirror" said Hiei still not amused nor scared at all.

"that's it!" cried Kuwabara as he ran towards the mirror. "help me!" he commanded as he began to pull the mirror off the wall.

"move." directed Hiei as he took out his sword and slashed it causing Kuwabara to yelp.

"you could have given me a better warning." said Kuwabara looking angrily at the young swordsman.

Hiei ignored him and approached the mirror moving the pieces of the wall. The scent of putrid blood filled the air causing Yusuke and Kuwabara to flinch and move back.

"It's filled with corpses." said Hiei in amazement as he saw many small bodies inside the wall that the mirror was hiding.

Yusuke and Kuwabara stared in shock

"children s corpses." Hiei said as he turned away.

"we must get rid of them." said Kuwabara

"what?" asked Yusuke in disbelief.

"It may sound crazy Urameshi, but they want me to do this." said Kuwabara with an intense look upon his face.

"for once I agree with the fool." said Hiei as he signaled them to step aside. "but instead we're going to burn the place to the ground." he continued.

Yusuke smirked "so that this never happens again." he said finishing the sentence for Hiei.

Hiei turned to take out his flames but nothing happened, the other two boys waited a while then looked at Hiei curiously.

"getting second thoughts?" questioned Yusuke.

"I cant use my flames again." he said feeling awkward.

"seriously?" asked Kuwabara.

"fine, well just do it the old fashion way!" yelled Yusuke. "I saw a gas tank downstairs, and I got my trusty lighter, so lets do it."

"you make it sound like you did this before." said Kuwabara kinda freaked out.

"sorta ." Yusuke said with a grin then turned and left.

"great, guess its only us." said Kuwabara looking towards Hiei "what are you doing!" he asked as Hiei entered inside the wall.

"none of your business." he snorted making Kuwabara mad.

"don't you think of eating any of them." he said mockingly.

"I don't eat junk food." Hiei said turning away and causing Kuwabara to be sick.

"I was under the impression that there was suppose to be an adults body here too." Hiei said feeling agitated.

"so?" said Kuwabara shrugging.

"There is none." he said plainly.

Downstairs Yusuke smiled as he found the gas tank.

"Bingo" he said mocking Botan.

He went to grab it till he herd some rattling on the side. Yusuke turned his face and to his surprise, there was a dead evil looking man staring at him with his eyes flipped over and body parts decayed. Yusuke was frightened so badly that his first reaction was to punch the guy, which he did and right in the face.

"Shit!" he screamed than grabbed the gas and started running upstairs.

"Hiei I believe you!" Yusuke yelled as he ran but then paused as he saw Dr. Yamaha. "you?" he questioned amazed at who stood before him.

He was about to say something till the doctor shot him.

"did you hear that?" asked Kuwabara.

"you think?" asked Hiei sarcastically. "what was that anyway?"

"that was a gunshot." Kuwabara said backing up.

Hiei looked at Kuwabara confusedly then paused for he saw a man pointing a gun at the carrot top, he quickly tackled him to the floor and got shot in the leg. Kuwabara was shocked, Hiei actually saved him, his eyes quickly turned to the doctor.

"back away both of you." ordered the doctor pointing the gun at them.

"What the-!" cried Kuwabara "Dr. Yamaha?"

"In the flesh" laughed out the mad man. "now, step away from the kid." he said angrily pointing a gun at Kuwabara.

Hiei glared, this human not only wounded him, but keeps referring to him as a child. He quickly glanced a bit and noticed that the man had Kurama unconscious over his shoulder.

"what a cheap trick." Hiei stated as the man grinned.

"It's called being smart." responded the Doctor arrogantly.

"What do you want?" asked Kuwabara alarmed as he saw the state Kurama was in.

the doctor grinned wickedly "Revenge!" he snarled practically drooling all over himself. "My father was a good man." he explained. "he had a beautiful daughter."

The doctor walked around the room and Kuwabara began to move closer towards Hiei, just incase he tries anything he could defend Hiei.

"whom meant the world to him." he then turned to face the boys darkly "till one day she was raped and killed by some filthy little children!" his face was full of rage"my father went mad, oh did he go mad, and he got revenge."

"revenge on children whom had nothing to do with it?" yelled Kuwabara fiercely.

"oh no, on the contrary. This was the place she died in." he sang hysterically.

"whats the point?" asked Hiei causing the doctor to freeze in anger.

"whats the point?" he asked softly "whats the point!" he then screamed out. "he really didn't tell you anything did he." he asked calmly.

Hiei and Kuwabara gave him a puzzled look causing to doctor to grin.

"this happened before." he explained once they didn't answer "and it was all thanks to Shuuichi." he said putting the fox-boy down "Your friend died because of him."

Kuwabara stared in horror while Hiei folded his arms in disbelief.

"oh please." Hiei muttered lowly very irritated about the situation.

"and now you'll all die!" cackled the doctor.

"if you're going to kill us, do so now and spare us from the sound of your voice." Hiei provoked

the doctor gave him an evil look.

"I could kill you slowly." he threatened causing Hiei to smirk

"I dare you." Hiei challenged.

The doctor yelled out and was about to shoot till he felt a hit from the side. The doctor was hit by Kurama whom was still not stable.

"run!" called Kurama

"as if." stated Hiei "especially from a human." he reasoned stubbornly.

He was then tapped by Kuwabara.

"how about a dead one?" he asked causing Hiei to turn.

Lightning struck revealing the doctors father, clear eyes gazed at them. Blood dripped down his decayed body and as his mouth opened dirt mixed with larva fell from it. Kuwabara was about to run till he realized that Kurama was drugged and Hiei was injured.

"anyone got a plan?" Kuwabara asked clueless.

"yes." said Kurama "take Hiei and go!" he directed.

Kuwabara gave Kurama a puzzled look.

"What do you mean go?" he asked furiously.

"he wants me-..." Kurama tried to reason but was cut off by Kuwabara.

"Nah uh, a true man never leaves anyone behind, especially when its your team mate!" he said eagerly.

Kurama gave him a sad look. Suddenly a thick hand grabbed his precious red locks causing the fox to bend down.

"you bitch!" screamed the doctor.

He tightened his grip and Kurama winced. Kuwabara went to go at him but was slammed to the floor by the dead man. He was then picked up by the throat to meat face to face with the man.

"No!" screamed Kurama, images of Daisuke's eyes getting torn out ran through his mind.

The man lifted up his hand to strike him but his arm was cut off by Hiei.

"what?" cried the doctor in amazement.

Blood flew all over the place Hiei tried to cut him again. The man dropped Kuwabara and caught the sword with his bare hands. Kuwabara tried to gasp for air and the doctor tried to fight off Kurama so that he could shoot all of them.

"okay that's it!" called Kuwabara "spirit swo-..." he was about to finish till he realized it wasn't working. "what!" he cried.

The man grabbed Hiei and slammed him abusively against Kuwabara. They both slammed past the pieces of mirror and ended up badly cut up. He slowly continued to approach them. On the side was a large glass shard, he picked it up and stood over them.

"Hiei, are you alright?" Kuwabara asked shaking the fire demon.

Hiei had glass all over him, he amazingly took most of the damage that was inflicted. Kuwabara grabbed him and saw the guy standing over them with the large glass shard. The man lifted it up to strike and Kuwabara covered Hiei with his own body. Blood shot out of Kuwabara's back and the man began to jab him continuously until he got hit got shot by a gun. The man slowly turned around to see, Kurama standing there holding the gun and his son on the floor.

"Kurama..." called out Kuwabara.

Kurama had a dark look upon his face and he puled the trigger, he shot him and shot him and the man kept on approaching him. Blood was splattering everywhere and he didn't stop till finally he shot his head open. Blood splattered all over Kurama's face, yet the kitsune didn't even flinch. Kurama continued to pull the trigger over and over again even though there was no bullets left he continued making the clicking sounds. He slowly fell to his knees and dropped the gun, slowly comprehending what he has just done.

"Kurama..." called out Kuwabara again sounding more concerned then hurt.

"...I-I'm coming..." Kurama responded.

He was shaking when he tried to get up. Suddenly the guy was moving again, his hand shot up and grabbed onto Kurama's throat, choking the red head to the floor. Kurama was suffocating under the mans tight grip.

"Drop him!" yelled Yusuke from the broken wall.

There was an empty gas can on the floor and Yusuke stood over the corpses holding his lighter.

"this is for my friends..." he said then dropped the lighter onto the bodies.

The man made an inhuman screech as the bodies burned. The whole place was catching on fire and the man released Kurama to attack Yusuke. Yusuke was definitely pissed off, so when he cam close enough he caught the guy, fell on his back and flipped him into the flames.

"and that was for Kurama, you son of a bitch." he said coldly and turned to Kurama.

Kurama was slowly catching his breath.

"nicely said." commented Kurama.

Kuwabara slowly got off Hiei.

"man, I thought he was going to kill us." Kuwabara said freaked.

Hiei just turned his face away from Kuwabara.

"You honestly believe this is over?" asked the doctor back up madly against the flames. "no,no,no," he repeated insanely. "he'll return, he'll come back! He'll come for revenge!" he shouted.

The team watched him angrily then paused. Daisuke stood behind the doctor with an evil face.

"I'll be waiting Shuuichi, you'll suffer and you'll die!"he cried out.

The doctor began to laugh out loud like a sick person and Daisuke swiftly dragged him into the flames. The team turned their faces away from the screams, except for Hiei whom seemed to want to savor this revenge.

It's been a week since the incident, Kurama was taking a walk. He slowly came across a familiar lot where a mansion used to be. He turned his head to face the lot then turned back in front and sat down on the bench closing his eyes remembering the events.

"...Daisuke..." he sadly muttered to himself.

Not noticing the figure standing over him.

"why are you sitting alone." asked Yusuke sweetly.

Kurama eyes shot up and he saw Yusuke's chocolate brown eyes gazing down at him. He smiled as he remembered how he and Daisuke first met. He then realized how he see's Daisuke through Yusuke.

"I'm not alone." he said sweetly "your with me aren't you?"

Yusuke smiled widely "touche." he chuckled.

He stretched out his hand and Kurama took it letting him pull him up. The two boys left on their way carelessly. They walked across the street and ignored the women whom walked past them. Kurama slowly paused to look back at her, the lady smiled evilly back at him her doctors coat blowing through the wind. "Dr. Yamaha" was written on her tag. Kurama stared in shock and Yusuke grabbed him.

"hey, you okay?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama looked at him then at the lady.

"...yeah... I'm fine." he said leaning closer into him. "I hope." he whispered closing his eyes.

**Hey It's finally finished. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm sorry about my grammar, I suck at it. I wish everyone a happy Easter and if you all liked this you guys should read "Paranormal Activity" which is my new story that I'm working on. If anyone has any suggestions please leave a comment. **

**Wicked Gothic Angel**


End file.
